Calling in The Doctors
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Scott getting sick and demanding attention has put the X-men at their witts end and they call for the help of the only people who can get Scott out of bed... the Brotherhood.


**Calling in The Doctors**

"I am so sick of Scott!" yelled Rogue as she entered the kitchen.

"Ja, I know. He iz being such a pain!" said Kurt from where he sat at the breakfast table.

"He's being so immature about this whole thing," grumbled Jean as she got some orange juice.

"Like, Just because he's got a little cold he thinks we should like totally be his servants," Kitty jellied her toast angrily.

"He keeps blamin' us too," said Rogue as she flopped eggs on her plate.

"Like, its not completely our fault that he got locked in the freezer." said Kitty getting some milk.

"It vas a joke. Besides, he could have blasted out," said Kurt, angrily.

"All the same, we are at fault," said Jean, then mumbled about not her though.

"I'm gonna ignore that, but in all seriously ya'll... I can't take it. Now he's sayin besides taking care of him, we need extra trainin' and stuff," said Rogue as she slammed down her glass.

"He what?" asked Jean.

"He said he's gonna ask Logan to put us all on harder trainin' cause 'We need to adjust to having one less team member,' or some bullock," said Rogue.

"Oh, that is...." Jean was cut off as the back door opened and Pietro's zoomed in.

"Sorry, we needed some stuff. We're making cakes bye!" Pietro zoomed about the kitchen, gathering sugar, flour, and eggs.

"Guys, can you bring up some soup, the other one was too salty," Scott's coughing voice came over the kitchen intercom.

"I am gonna pour that soup...." Rogue's threat was cut off.

"Summers is sick?" asked Pietro, who's stopped to ear a grinolla bar.

"Yes Pietro... and VHY are you always eating our food!?" asked Kurt in annoyance.

"Because your mom sucks and she doesn't leave us enough grocery money," said Pietro, adjusting the backpack he had on and taking out another container.

"What exactly didn't you need?" asked Kitty as Pietro gathered milk into the jar.

"Everything I guess.... do you have any coca?" asked Pietro opening all the cabinets.

"So like, you decided to make cake... with nothing? Then come raid..." Kitty was cut off.

"Guys, some soup please?" asked Scott over the intercom.

"We really wanted something sweet and our cupcakes didn't go well..."

"Where'd you get the stuff for that?" asked Jean.

"Z's, but we're kicked out of there till we start bringing some stuff back," said Pietro.

"And can you bring up some juice... and did you guys train today?" Scott's voice burst into the intercom.

"That's it... he's dead!" said Kurt standing up.

"Wait! I got an idea.." said Rogue with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Scott watched his clock tick, he was getting sick of waiting for his soup and juice. He had just asked for cookies as well, and for them to train. They hadn't responded to any, maybe they where outside. He rolled over with a groan and blew his nose and gave a slight cough. He decided to try again.

"Guys are..." Scott's intercom was interrupted.

"Soups on its way," came Jean's voice over the intercom.

"Thanks," said Scott, rolling back into his bed as he heard his door open, his eyes shot open.

"Toad! Do you got the juice?!" Pietro yelled as he tapped Scott on the shoulder, "All right Summers, eat up."

"I got the juice, Lance is holdin' me up here, yo." came Todd's voice from the hall.

"I'm sorry, but the cart is stuck. Now shut the complainin' or I'll send you down the stairs," came Lance's voice.

"What?..." Scott sat up as the Brotherhood filed in with an assortment of cold cures, soups, tissues, and what not.

"We got told you were sick yo, so we came in to help," said Todd.

"Something about them needed to train or something," said Fred, walking in with a bowl of water.

"Besides, the girl's wanted some time alone... Tabs said she might drop by," said Pietro.

"They let you?!" Scott's eyes went wide.

"Actually it was their idea," said Pietro.

"In return for our service, we get to come over for one meal a day for a week," said Fred.

"And Rogue's making us her famous chocolate cakes," said Lance happily.

"Yeah, so now eat the soup you wanted so badly," said Pietro, holding a spoon up to Scott's face, "And it's not too hot, too cold, or too bland, or too salty either."

"What did the Pr..." A Spoon was thrust into his mouth.

"He said it was fine," said Pietro.

"Logan and the others seemed thrilled about it," said Fred, "I guess they had some other things to do."

"So it's our job to nurse you back to health," said Pietro, giving Scott a glass of juice.

"Is any of this poisoned?" asked Scott, nervously.

"Now why would we do that Summers?" asked Lance.

"Yeah really, we want our food yo," said Todd.

"You sound nazily... blow," Lance held a tissue up to Scott's nose.

"I'm fine..."

"BLOW!" Scott did as told, "Thank you."

"We're not to leave your side until your well," said Fred.

Twenty minutes later, Scott was clinging to his blankets for dear life. In the passed few minutes, they had spilt soup on him, broken his door, tried to get him to do yoga, argued he should go take a bath... which Pietro had made and put too many bubbles in... but the final straw had been them insisting he needed to be carried everywhere.

"That's it! LEAVE!" yelled Scott.

"We can't, or we shaint have our cake," said Pietro.

"You guys can come over for two meals a day for a week if you leave now! And cake..." said Scott with a sneeze.

"But it wont be Rogue's cake..." said Fred, eyes wide and watery with the small let down.

"Just please, go!" pleaded Scott.

"We can't. We're not allowed to leave until your back up and running," said Lance with a shrug.

"I feel better... maybe I'll head to the..."

"Oh no, your staying right here!" said Pietro pushing Scott back into bed as he tried to get out.

"No really, I'm fine," said Scott.

The Danger Room session wasn't that bad, but the tired X-men walked out of the sliding doors in exhaustion. They froze at the sight before them. The elevator doors we're ajar and Scott was clinging to them, dressed partially in his uniform and trying to drag his way towards the Danger Room. The only thing really stopping him was the Brotherhood, who we're trying to force him back into the elevator with them. Fred had his waist, Pietro and Lance had his legs, and Todd was pulling at his arms, and all we're dressed in scrubs.

"I'm fine!" yelled Scott with a nasily voice, "Let go!"

"I hear her.." said Pietro, looking towards the stairwell as running could be heard.

"Oh god no!" said Scot, letting go of the doors and running back into the elevator, "Quick, let's go."

"Will you calm down..." said Lance as Scott clung to him and pushed the buttons, which were locked.

"I got it!" Tabitha came running out of the stairwell dressed in a halloween nurses outfit, holding a needle.

"AHH!" Scott, began to pound on the elevator keyboard franticly.

"Should we?... Kurt made a movement, but Jean put her arm out to stop him.

"Just calm down! Their perfectly safe," said Todd, "We use them on Pyro all the time."

"I don't like!..." Scott was cut off as Tabitha got to him, "I... I feel slee.. Zzz."

"Shh, Cyclops. Come on, back upstairs," said Fred, picking up the snoring X-man as the elevator doors closed.

"We should invite them over more often," said Logan as he walked passed the group of shocked X-men.

**THE END**


End file.
